Arresto
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: Traducción . Esto es lo que sucede cuando tu profesor te castiga en la misma clase junto a tu enemigo . Con el que compartes cierta tensión sexual...NaruSasu.Lemom.


Resumen: Traducción NaruSasu ,Naruto y Sasuke van al mismo instituto ,y duermen en la misma habitación , ¿Que pasará cuando un naruto cabreado y caliente se tire encima de su compañero aprisionándolo contra el escritorio de su profesor? , esas son las cosas que pueden ocurrir si tienes detención con tu "enemigo".Es un oneshort.

Advertencia: La historia no es mía ,está inspirada en " Arrest" , la cual podréis encontrar en esta misma web en English . Si no os gusta el yaoi no lo leáis. Lemon .

--

- bla bla bla – hablando.

" bla bla bla" pensamientos.

BUENO OS DEJO

ATTE: Nakamura-chan o Harryxdraco

Por su puesto Naruto no me pertenece , si me perteneciera estaría tirandose a Sasuke todo el día, kukuku.

--

Naruto se sentó en su mesa , mientras veía como sus demás compañeros ya estaban sentados , casi no prestó atención a lo que su profesor les estaba explicando , ni siquiera tomó una miserable nota, su papel estaba en blanco. Cuando el profesor se plantó delante de él con cara de fastidio, sin notarlo , lo sabía , estaba jodido , pero él no tenía la culpa , no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le explicaba su profesor. "_Tan poco llegué tan tarde"_ pensó, ni que fuera que su maestro nunca hubiera llegado tarde , si era el que más tardaba de todos los profesores ,pero no era para tanto , y ahí estaba , un viernes por la tarde , EN UNA DETENCIÓN aclamó irritado , era estúpido , muy estúpido.

Además, de todos modos no era su culpa. Había despertado un poco más tarde de lo habitual _"cuarenta minutos después de que sonara la alarma, en realidad",_ Y Sasuke se había ido a la ducha _"incluso el se despertó un poco tarde"_y, después, cuando había conseguido que Sasuke saliera fuera de la ducha, el pequeño bastardo había decidido pasearse desnudo por la habitación , sin dar importancia que él estuviera enfrente suyo, y pensó que el pelinegro realmente se quería reír de él! , ok sencillamente no lo podía creer , además el no era de piedra , ¡¡ Tenía quince años!!, por dios , estaba en la faceta hormonal.

Así que después de eso, se había tomado media hora para aliviarse a sí mismo… de su recién reconocido problema "gracias a Sasuke claro", y luego otros diez minutos para limpiarse, y luego había tenido que vestirse, y recoger la tarea que había copiado de Sasuke _"mientras que el otro chico estaba durmiendo, por supuesto, ya que Sasuke no le permitía copiarse. Bastardo"_ corriendo se fue a clase a clases una hora después , claro , todo por culpa de Sasuke.

A llegar tarde que Kakashi había decidido marcar tareas mientras recogía los deberes que les marcó ,Naruto ni tonto ni perezoso se copió de lo que ponía en el papel de Sakura, no tenía ganas de hacer nada , después de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Mientras kakashi revisaba las tareas del día anterior , y descubrió que las de Sasuke y Naruto eran idénticas , palabra por palabra. A si que se levantó y llamo a los culpables , cuando ninguno de ellos confesaron haber copiado, Kakashi cabreado les puso detención y les ordenó hacer la tarea de nuevo. _" estúpido Sasuke"_ . Le había llevado tres horas en hacer el maldito trabajo , y a hora tenía que hacerlo de nuevo , encima ¡¡ él solo!!.

La campana sonó , Naruto no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí así que sigilosamente se escurrió entre la gente , ya iba a llegar a la puerta cuando chocó con Sasuke , que al parecer pensaba hacer lo mismo , aunque le miró mal , como siempre.

Kakashi vio la intención de los dos con diversión, le encantaba como se peleaban por todo , ¡¡ Era tan divertido!! , antes de que dieran un paso más grito , atrayendo la atención de los muchachos.

-¡No se para que lo intentan , lo van ha hacer igual , limpiaran cada uno de los escritorios, la pizarra, y las ventanas. Y luego se pueden ir. Recuerden cerrar la puerta cuando os vayáis , ahh se me olvidaba , sus trabajos los recibirán el lunes - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro , con un ligero brillo de diversión, abandonó el aula .

Naruto durante toda la conversación de su profesor estuvo callado escuchando , cuando vió que se fue , girándose , para enfrentarse a Sasuke le chillo.

-¡¡Mira lo que hiciste!! -gritó con enojo, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron con frustración - ¡¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!!.

Sasuke se alarmó , _"¿Pero que esta diciendo el teme?"_, enfadado y con el ceño fruncido le gritó.

-¡¡yo hice esto?! -Preguntó - ¡¡Fuiste tú la única persona que copió mi maldito papel!!.

Naruto sintió que sus mejillas ardían de lo furioso que se encontraba .Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, cruzando los brazos , hiendo a la mesa del profesor, y agarró un trapo seco.

-¡¡Eres tan malditamente estúpido - dijo.

-¿Qué te acabas de llamar? -gritó, con las manos sobre sus caderas, y los ojos azules brillando -Todo lo que pasó hoy fue tu culpa , si tan solo... no hubieras echo lo de esta mañana , todo habría salido bien.

Sasuke rió fuertemente, a si que era por eso , se puso al frente de Naruto sin vacilar .

-Me estás diciendo , que por que te permití ver mi belleza esta mañana , paseándome desnudo por el dormitorio , llegaste tarde? , jajaj , esto es tán gracioso , no puedo contenerlo – se mofó – estás loco ¡!.

Naruto agarró la muñeca de Sasuke , apretujándolo

-Te encanta burlarte de mí , ¿verdad?-gritó con indignación, antes de empujar Sasuke contra el escritorio.

Sasuke forcejeó intentando quitarse a Naruto de encima, cuando unas pálidas manos empujaron la camisa ligeramente arrugada de su uniforme

-Bajete de mí, ¡¡ suéltame , estás loco!!.

Naruto sólo sacudió la cabeza, irritado por las duras palabras de Sasuke , aprovechando se apoderó de esa boca diminuta ligeramente sonrosada , que tanto le gustaba , metiendo con rudeza su lengua en ella.

Incluso cuando Naruto le besó , Sasuke siguió intentando quitarse de encima al pelirubio , forcejeando , y pataleando.

Naruto poco a poco succionó el labio inferior de Sasuke , dejando los labios partidos, y fue capaz de succionar el labio inferior en la boca, haciendo que el otro chico se estremeciera.

Sasuke posó sus manos contra el pecho de Naruto, sentía un sentimiento tan familiar al tener los labios de Naruto contra los suyos, un poco terco siguió negándose a ceder por completo, a pesar de que se estaba derritiendo.

Cuando partió el labio inferior de Sasuke, el muchacho rubio deslizó su lengua en la boca del otro, disfrutando de la sensación y el sabor de la lengua de Sasuke, mientras este pataleaba .Naruto metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta blanca de vestir , disfrutando la suavidad de la piel.

-Mm… -murmuró, jugando contra los músculos del pelinegro , antes de deslizar su mano hacia arriba rozando los rozados pezones, el placer estaba aumentando en Sasuke.

Lentamente comenzó a devolver el beso, comenzando a apretarse más contra el pelirubio , arqueándose con el tacto. Naruto podría se la persona más estúpido que conocía , pero , lo que le quedaba claro es que conocía cómo y dónde tocar.

Naruto, por otra parte, dejó que el otro se quitara la camisa , empujó un poco a través de sus pantalones, frotando su ingle firmemente, y rompió el Beso , cuando escuchó a Sasuke quejarse.

-¿Tengo razón, Sasuke? ¿Quieres que te folle en este momento? – dijo con el mayor tono de sensualidad que podía manejar.

Un ligero tono rojizo se posó en la pálida mejillas del chico, mientras que el otro empujaba sus caderas una y otra vez , profundizando el toque, no le respondió.

Naruto levantó su mano un poco para poder bajar los pantalones de Sasuke, sacando poco a poco , primer botón ,la cremallera , el uniforme le cayó a sus tobillos, dejando al orgulloso Uchiha con sólo con unos negros bóxers.

-¿Quieres? - le preguntó, empujando los boxers y envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la longitud del otro - ¿Quieres que te folle?.

Sasuke con vergüenza se mordió duramente su labio inferior , negándose a responder la pregunta, a pesar de que sabía que Naruto ya conocía la respuesta.

Sus labios se cerraron en la mandíbula de Sasuke, Naruto arrastró su lengua hacia abajo , quedándose en la garganta del otro, sintiendo con los ojos cerrados el pulso del pelinegro, y chupó con ligereza toda la longitud que había a su alcance.

-Dime.

Un suave oh se dejó salir por labios de Sasuke , intentando por todos los medios no decir nada, desesperado asintió, pero se negaba a decirlo.

Naruto quitó sus dedos de la carne palpitante del pelinegro y dijo.

-Creo que me he equivocado…-dijo lentamente.

Sasuke amplió sus ojos .

-No puedes hacer eso... yo ..yo – no podía decirlo , pero se armó de valor , acumuló todo el aire que tenía y le soltó - regresa aquí, y ...follame.

Naruto agarró la cintura de Sasuke y le dio la vuelta , haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara pegado al escritorio del profesor , moviéndose contra la parte inferior del pelinegro prosiguió.

-Lo sabía ... - susurró victorioso - ...sabía que querías que te metiera mi polla en tu entada ...lo estás deseando.

Cogiendo sus tres dedos , los llevó a la boca de Sasuke , para que los lamiera , el otro gustoso lo hizo.

Lamiendo sus labios , Naruto cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de que sus dedos bajaran ala parte inferior de su amigo, ensanchando esa carne deliciosa , esa entrada prohibida .

-¿Tienes lubricante? - preguntó simplemente.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos , estaba tan ansioso a por lo que venía y el baka preguntaba por lubricante?.

-Olvídate del lubricante y follame - dijo con frustración – de todos modos el lubricante no sirve para nada – dijo disfrutando del leve dolor, cuando Naruto metió lentamente el primer dedo.

Siempre fue así, cada vez que lo hacían era igual , nunca lo hacía sentimentalmente , siempre con rudeza , siempre disfrutaba cuando Naruto le habría su entrada .

-Sí…- se arqueó un poco , ya lo habían hecho muchas veces , que apenas hacía falta que le preparara , pero le encantaba como movía sus manos .

Naruto metía su dedo una y otra vez dentro de Sasuke , hasta que metió el segundo haciendo con ello que el movimiento sea más intenso , haciendo que su amante perdiera las fuerzas , y sus músculos se tensaran. Se sentía tan bien, pensó Sasuke.

-Te la voy a meter , Sasuke , tan hondo que no te vas a mover en dos semanas , estoy cabreado , muuuuy cabreado – dijo lujuriosamente.

-Si...- resopló - ...Por favor, Naruto, simplemente...mete la cogida polla ya en mi entrada- dijo desesperadamente.

-Enseguida te complazco Sasuke... – murmuró – abre las piernas mi amor...

Sasuke sumiso abrió sus patas y Naruto pudo deslizarse hacia su entrada , cuando hubo metido todo su longitud , Naruto resopló y se dejó caer en la espalda de Sasuke , satisfecho por su logro.

- Nn...

Le tomó apenas un segundo en adecuarse a la posición de Naruto , era tan grande que le constaba aun así le encantaba . Estaba seguro que no podría vivir con esa enorme polla pelirrubia.

-Mas ...Naruto MUÉVETE JODER...

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces, Naruto comenzó a desplazarse dentro de Sasuke, arriba y abajo , sintiendo un enorme placer mientras giraba el rostro , para ver a un Sasuke con la respiración agitada y un intenso sonrojo .

Sasuke dejar salir un fuerte grito .

-Mas ... – susurró - Nngh… más… por favor, Naruto, más duro...

Naruto asintió, y comenzó a moverse dentro de Sasuke una danza brutalmente, mientras su mano libre le rodeaba el pelo a Sasuke , acariciaba con firmeza, a sabiendas de que no durarían tanto .

-ahhh ...ohhh...Nn-gh...- jadeo en voz alta empujando con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amante , mientras sentía como este se contraía al sentir el liquido en su interior .

Sasuke podía sentir el placer de ebullición dentro de él, sus ojos estaban apretados, mientras sentía que se vendría en un momento.

-Yo-yo...ahhh ...ahhh...más... – sentía que iba a explotar . Tenía la cara llena de sudor , el rubor todavía estaba en ella , mientras su pelo se le pegaba a la frente .

Los labios rosas de Sasuke estaban temblorosos , estaba apunto , Naruto rodeó su longitud y empezó a frotar rudamente haciendo que Sasuke se agitara más , no podía aguantar más .

-¡¡N-Naruto…!!

Un chillido enorme salió de su boca cuando sintió que se venía , no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer junto a Naruto en la mesa , mientras que veían la mano del pelirubio llena de su semen .

-Dios...- dijo Naruto suavemente, con sus ojos cerrados mientras que intentaba que su respiración se relajara - ...Esto ha sido ...mgh...genial...

Sasuke no pudo decir si estaba de acuerdo o no con la opinión de Naruto , estaba demasiado cansado , solo quería descansar con su Naruto encima suyo. Sentía una inmensa alegría que no sabía como explicarlo.

Naruto rodó sus ojos, a la vez que sonreía dando un ligero beso en las mejillas del pelinegro

-Mm… tenemos que limpiar todo esto , además de abrir las ventas , para que se vaya el olor a sexo¿ verdad? Preguntó.

Sasuke parpadeó fatigado, y suspiró. Estúpido Naruto , siempre igual , le quitaba el encanto a todo . Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios , ese era su baka.

Su bello y tonto Naruto.

El que siempre estaba para él.

Al que amaba tanto.

El que le hacía el amor , como nadie.

Por eso su vida era tan interesante.

Por que estaba él.


End file.
